The present disclosure relates to methods and apparatus for producing platelet rich plasma, bone marrow mononuclear cells (BMMC), stromal vascular fraction (SVF) from adipose tissue, and other enriched or concentrated biological fluids. The present disclosure also discloses methods for treating damaged tissue with platelet rich plasma, bone marrow mononuclear cells, a stromal vascular fraction of adipose tissue, or other enriched or concentrated biological fluid, and a platelet rich plasma, bone marrow mononuclear cells, a stromal vascular fraction of adipose tissue, or other enriched or concentrated biological fluid for use in the treatment of damaged tissues.